The Daughter of Voldemort
by MidnightShadow101
Summary: I know the title sounds crazy, but I have managed to make this work. Join Luella Abigail Riddle in her quest to bring down her murderous father, avenge her mother, gain Harry Potter's trust, and solve her own inner turmoil of shame.
1. Chapter 1

**MidnightShadow101: Okay, so hello to all of you who decided to read this out of boredom. I appreciate your time and yadda yadda yadda, all that. I wanted to make this story for a long time, and I hope you enjoy it! I really don't want this to become a oneshot, so help me out here and review!**

* * *

_He fingered his wand beneath his cloak as he passed people in the streets. He was given a few strange looks; wizard garb was clearly frowned upon here. But no matter; he just needed to finish off this job._

_ His job. Voldemort's mouth twisted with distaste as he remembered what he had come here for. He did not want to do it; yet it was absolutely necessary. There were whisperers in his court; liars that said he was weak for not completing this sooner. Despite the unpleasantness of his task, it must be done._

_ He glided towards a large house. They did not know that the charm had worn off; he could see quite clearly into the window. _

_ His stomach twisted uncomfortably. A woman was standing in the living room. And it was a woman of such breathtaking beauty that all the colors around her seemed dull and plain. Her hair was wavy and dark brown, shining in the lights of the room. Her eyes were deep blue and her fair complexion seemed to glow._

_ She was no veela; her beauty was all natural._

_ Luella Christine Taylors was rocking a baby back and forth in her arms, humming a lullaby to it, and Voldemort knew that that was _his_ child. He shook his head. No. Not his child. Tom Riddle's child. And he had left that boy a long time ago. Along with everyone he knew, and everyone that he loved._

_ Not that he had loved many people. Tom Riddle had only loved one person. And that person was standing in the house. _

_ He buried his emotions and pushed on the gate. It squeaked, announcing his presence to the people inside the house. The woman frowned and placed the baby upstairs before coming to the door. But by that time he was already opening it up._

_ Her face twisted with horror. "You!" She yelled. She dashed into the house, picking up her wand as she ran. _

_ Voldemort walked over the threshold and into the house. He pointed his wand at Luella with an impassive face, as she mirrored his movements…_

_ …Then she dropped her wand._

_ The Dark Lord looked down at it in confusion. No one had ever done this before._

_ "What?" Asked Luella. "Going to kill me? I don't care. I'm tired of running from you." She nudged her wand with her shoe so it rolled to Voldemort's feet._

_ "You're not going to fight?"_

_ Luella laughed; a high-pitched merciless sound. "I through with fighting. I'm tired. I welcome death with open arms."_

_ Voldemort hesitated, and then spoke. "Sad. I thought you would put on a show for me."_

_ Luella scowled. "You haven't changed have you? No, really, you're pretty much the same. I wanted to stay with you, you know it! But I ignored the truth for too long." She sighed. "I'm sorry."_

_ Voldemort had had enough. This was ridiculous. So he raised his wand and spoke two words that filled the room with green light. Luella crumpled to the floor, whispering her last words: "I'm sorry."_

_ He stepped over her body, slightly regretful, but also relieved. A team of Aurors would arrive soon, but he felt no fear of them. But he did wish to leave as soon as possible. He wished to be long gone before they arrived._

_ Only one to go. The husband he had murdered a day before, but he felt no remorse over that. _

_ He walked up the stairs and placed his hand on the doorknob. The door yielded, and he stepped through._

_ The 1-year old girl was standing in her crib, with an expression of bright curiosity. Despite himself, Voldemort searched her face. She seemed to have inherited her mother's good looks. But her hair was black, not brown, like Tom Riddle's. _

_ A small chain bracelet was fixed around her chubby wrist. It was silver, with words carved in gold engraved into a silver plate charm._

_ 'To my darling Luella.'_

_ He remembered the piece of jewelry well. After all, it was he who had given it to the mother in the first place. The little girl seemed to share her name. _

_ Voldemort pointed his wand directly into the girl's face. This was where he proved the traitors wrong. He had killed the mother, the father, and was going to kill the girl._

_ But before he could utter a single word, Luella Abigail Taylors looked directly at Voldemort with her deep blue eyes- Luella's eyes-, and said one word that changed everything. Clearly a practiced word._

_ "Daddy."_

_ Voldemort felt the tear fall before he could stop it. It landed on the girl's wrist, on the golden words in her bracelet, and the Dark Lord furiously wiped his eye, angry with himself. Was this what he was becoming? A weakling that couldn't destroy a baby because she called him her father?_

_ But… he knew that he couldn't kill her. _

_ Voldemort turned away and started to Disaparate, his brain working furiously. He would tell his subjects that the Aurors had, regrettably, arrived too soon. He had to flee to escape detection. It made no difference, really. Tomorrow he was going to kill the Potter boy, and after that no one would defy him again. _

**Song for this chapter: October, by Evanescence**

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MidnightShadow101: So, hey, guys! Thank you to my 2 followers who have made me feel better! I hope you like this next chapter; it's a little longer...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Luella. If I see any lawyers reading this, I will feed you to my chimaera.

* * *

Chapter 1: 3rd POV

_This chapter takes place in about the time that Hagrid is telling Harry that he is a wizard._

Luella Abigail Taylors was soon rescued from the house. The Ministry of Magic read her mother's will (for the father's will was no where to be found) and it plainly stated that, in the event of her death, that her daughter be renamed "Luella Abigail Riddle". This confused many, but it was done.

Luella only inherited two items from her mother. An Occamy silver jewelry box (along with all her mother's jewelry) and her mother's leather-bound diary.

All of Luella's relatives, wizard and Muggle alike, refused to take the girl. The wizards said she was cursed; the Muggles did not want her. So she was taken to a Muggle orphanage, to live without magic.

Dumbledore walked calmly in a suit of emerald green velvet. He was attracting a lot of funny looks, but that was quite natural.

He walked towards a drab gray building with a chain link fence. The words 'Reeland's Home for Orphaned Children' were hung over the gate. Children were playing in the courtyard. A few were tossing around balls; others were just standing around talking. They were all wearing the same uniform. For girls, a black pleated skirt and white stockings with matching polo shirt and black flats. For boys, black dress pants and white button down shirt, with black shoes and white socks. It made things seem neat, but the children seemed worn down and tired.

Most of the heads turned as Dumbledore walked through the gate. Some whispered behind their hands, others just shot him dark and suspicious looks.

He knocked on the door. It soon opened, and a girl wearing the standard uniform answered it. Her brown eyes narrowed as she ran her gaze over his clothes.

"Yes?" She asked stiffly.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Reeland, who I believe is the owner here?" Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

The girl did not return it. "Whom shall I say is calling?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

The girl frowned. "Pardon?"

"Pro-fess-or Dum-ble-dore." Dumbledore said, enunciating clearly.

She nodded. "Come with me. Your name is on the list." She opened the door for him, and waved him inside.

The interior was elaborate. Dark oak wood floor, and high arched gleaming windows. A hall lead off to the left, but the girl lead Dumbledore to the right and into an office. She knocked politely three times, and then opened the door.

A man with a bushy gray handlebar mustache was sitting at a wood desk. He had severely parted silver hair and a disciplinarian aura. His office was even more fancy. A crystal chandelier was attached to the ceiling, and two overstuffed velvet armchairs sat in front of the desk.

The girl waved Dumbledore in, avoiding eye contact with the man, and left, closing the door quietly.

"I suppose you're Professor Dumbledore?" The man asked, standing, straightening his suit, and holding out his hand.

Dumbledore took it and shook it, smiling. "Yes, I am. And you are Mr. Reeland?"

"Indeed." Mr. Reeland sat down and gestured to the velvet armchair in front of him. "I believe that you have been showing considerable interest in one of my charges, Miss Luella Riddle?"

"Yes. I believe that she may have a place at my school."

Reeland scowled. "Your school? But how? She's never received any notifications saying that she won a scholarship, and I'm afraid that my facility cannot afford to pay for her tuition."

"No, no." Dumbledore grinned pleasantly. "There are no cost expenses, and she's been enrolled since the day she was born."

"Who enrolled her? Her parents?"

Dumbledore inconspicuously brought out his wand underneath the desk and tapped a sheet of paper. He then handed it to Reeland. "I think this will explain everything."

Reeland's eyes slid in and out of focus for a while before he set down the paper. "Everything seems to be in order. I believe that you wish to see her?"

"Very much so." Replied Dumbledore, standing up.

Reeland copied him, leading him out of the office. They walked to the left hall that Dumbledore had seen earlier, and Reeland opened a door closest to the back.

"Riddle? You have a visitor. Be polite."

Dumbledore stepped through as Reeland left.

Sitting on the bed was a girl. She was very beautiful. Her hair was shiny and luxurious, swept over one of her thin shoulders, and curled very slightly at the ends. Her face was snow-pale, but it accented her pretty features. Her eyes were deep blue, like her mother's. But there were foreign qualities to her appearance as well. Her hair, for one, was black instead of brown. Her face, instead of having the fair, glowing complexion, was pale. And there was a slightly suspicious light in her eyes, a mistrusting glitter. A book rested in her slender, delicate hands.

Even though she was a parentless orphan, she seemed to hold herself in a way that spoke of seniority. Her head was held high. She was also wearing a silver chain bracelet and two silver bangles, the bracelet around her left hand and bangles on her right forearm. The pieces on her right arm seemed to be wrought in the shape of snakes, with an emerald glittering in their fanged mouths. They seemed to be expensive jewelry for someone who had no one who cared about them.

The room, in contrast to the rest of the orphanage, was drab. The bed had starched white linen covers and a cold iron headrest. The small wardrobe was crafted from a cheap wood, the floor made of the same material. There was nothing to decorate the powdery, whitewashed walls.

"Who are you?" Luella asked in a quiet voice, never taking her eyes off his.

Dumbledore sat in the only available chair; it creaked pitifully under his weight. "I am Professor Dumbledore. I have come to offer you a place at my school."

"Your school? Why me?" Luella's eyes were now narrowed. "Why not someone else?"

"I believe that you have certain qualities that we are looking for."

"What kind of qualities?"

"Certain rare abilities."

Her nostrils flared and her face took on an expression of anger. "That doesn't answer my question. Is this about the thing I did with that prat Ingrid? I swear, I didn't do anything! And even if I did, how can you prove it?"

"This has nothing to do with "that prat Ingrid". And the reason why I want you at my school is because you possess magic."

Luella froze. Her eyes widened slightly. "Magic?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yes."

"Is it… magic what I can do?" She asked in hushed tones.

"What is it that you can do?" Countered Dumbledore, reminded irresistibly of Tom Riddle.

"Lot's of things." Luella had a strange smile on her face now. "I can make things move without touching them, I can tell when people are lying to me, I can see the glimpses of people's thoughts in the air around them, and I can make people become hurt if I want to."

_She looks like her mother, but her abilities and her personality is much more like her father. She had already used her magic to exploit others._

Dumbledore decided to put a stop to this. "Luella, I want you to listen to me. I have something of the utmost importance to tell you, and I although I can not make you believe it, I don't think you will contradict me."

And so he told her. About Voldemort, about how he was her father, about the magic world, about how he thought he was coming back, and soon.

By the time he was finished, Luella's face was white as a piece of paper, and her hands were trembling in her lap.

"My father… he killed my mother?" She gasped. "How could he do that? How could he kill my stepfather in a fit of jealousy? Why is he doing this to me?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "He wanted to erase his weakness. But he did not kill you. His judgment was poor due to the fact that he had murdered your mother moments before. He did not want you to die."

"And yet, he killed countless others." Luella looked angry now. "He has ripped apart an infinite amount of families." She looked up at Dumbledore. "What can I do to stop him?"

_~Past~_

_ "Wonderful!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick as I performed a perfect Silencing Charm. "Everyone pay attention to Miss Jones; she obviously has been studying very hard!" _

_ I gave him a modest smile as the rest of the class resumed their lessons. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught someone looking at me particularly intently. I twisted around, and saw a black-haired boy with dark eyes with a pale complexion and handsome features turn away quickly. This was not the first time. I had seen him many times before, looking at me, then turning away. My friends were a little obsessed with him, the handsome Tom Riddle. _

_ But for some reason, even though everyone was always going on and on about how charming and clever he was, I got a bad feeling whenever I looked at him. A feeling of foreboding._

_ It was probably nothing._

_ ~Past End~_

**Song for this chapter: I Knew You Were Trouble, by Taylor Swift**


	3. Chapter 3

**MidnightShadow: Thanks to my two people who have favorited/followed my story/me. Please tell me what you think of this in a review, and without further detaination, the chapter!**

Disclaimer: All I own in Luella. Nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 2: Luella's POV

_Concerned about her safety, Dumbledore decides to keep Luella at the orphanage. He hires Severus Snape to tutor the girl. Snape knows who Luella is, and who her father is. At first, he is determined to hate her because of what he Dark Lord did to Lily. But as time wears on, he becomes attached to the girl, despite her talents of Occulamency and Parseltongue so similar to her father. They both house hatred to Voldemort, and curse his name regularly. _

"Very good, Luella, very good." Severus smirked. "Much better than the students I have to stomach at Hogwarts. I'm glad you don't have to be around them."

I nodded and lowered my wand. "Any homework?"

"No. Your abilities are sufficient enough. You may have the night off."

I grinned and bowed. "Thank you, professor."

"You are welcome. I shall see you in a few days time." And then he was gone, Disaparated.

I stacked my spell books in my closet, still smiling. I wonder what house I would be in if I was at Hogwarts. This made my grin slide off my face.

I was always thinking about this. Would I be put in Slytherin, maybe? Because of my father? Because I'm the heir? Or perhaps Ravenclaw, because of my talent? Gryffindor, because I'm brave? Or am I? Ugh, this was so confusing.

But, honestly, when I thought about it enough, I don't think I would belong anywhere.

Every single place I've gone where there were wizards, I gain this feeling of dirtiness. I felt impure, standing with people with lives so blissfully untainted. So innocent. I feel like I just want to run away and hide, and whenever a kindly witch or wizard comes up to me and asks where my parents are, or place a hand on my shoulder to ask me if I'm lost, I flinch.

_Do you really want to touch me? _I think miserably. _Me, who is the daughter of the person who had killed so many? Please, don't touch me. Just go away, I don't want to hurt you, just leave me alone. Don't taint your hands._

I quickly turn off the light and crawl into my bed. I shivered against the chilly air and my equally cold thoughts.

The temptation finally becomes too great. I fling the covers off me and tiptoe towards the gleaming silver box on the windowsill. Intricately carved, the Occamy silver gleams in the moonlight. I ran my thumbnail over the designs, and then finally undo the gold clasp and shove open the lid.

I riffle through all of the exquisite pieces of jewelry until I finally come across a small ring.

It was probably the most expensive of all the rest. It was a gold ring, banded in some places with silver, with a glittering multi-colored jewel set into it. But it's not a jewel, as many might think at first glance.

It was really the eye of a Snicket, a rare and extremely fast bird with valuable eyes that shine like diamonds. Many jewelers hunt them down to put them into bracelets, rings, necklaces, and other things.

I turn it over and over in my hands. It was my mother's engagement ring; given to her by Tom Riddle. And as I examine it, I think, _Why?_

_~Past~_

_ It's snowing outside, and Tom has finally gotten away from all of his friends and admirers and insists on taking a walk around the grounds. We talk about school, other kids, spells, and teachers that we do or don't like._

_ As we approach the entrance of the castle, he brushes a strand of brown hair out of my eyes. I stiffen, and then relax. He had been doing that more and more often recently. Little affectionate gestures like helping me take off my coat, brushing snow off my shoulders, and pushing my hair out of my eyes._

_ "Why do you keep doing that?" I ask curiously. His dark eyes widen innocently. _

_ "I'm sorry if it bothers you," He says quietly. "I just think you have such beautiful eyes; wouldn't want your hair to cover them."_

_ I blush, but give him a playful shove. "Very funny."_

_ Tom raises his eyebrows. "I'm not joking, Luella."_

_ I give him a smile edged with coldness. "I've seen the act far too many times; what do you want from me?"_

_ He looks truly hurt. "Luella, for others perhaps I want information on things; but I swear right now I don't want anything from you!"_

_ I look at him skeptically, not entirely convinced._

_ He relented and sighed with an almost convincing hesitancy. "Okay, can I tell you a secret, Luella? But you have to promise not to tell anyone."_

_ "I promise."_

_ "Okay, then."_

_ He cups a cold hand around my ear and starts to speak very quietly. Since I am straining to listen to what he says, I didn't realize what he was doing until it had happened. _

_ Ceasing his whispering, he quickly kisses my cheek behind his hand._

_ I jump back, startled, as he gives me a mischievous smirk and waves as he starts to walk back inside Hogwarts._

_ "Oh, very funny!" I yell after him, though I wasn't very angry. More just flustered. "You are such an idiot! I can't believe that you just did that! You have some _nerve_,_ _Tom Riddle!"_

_But all he does is laugh. "Okay, Luella. But I know you can't stay mad me."_

_ "Pervert!" I shout at his retreating figure, my face burning. But he's right and I know it._

_ I can never stay mad at him._

_~Past End~_

**Song for this chapter: I Caught Myself, by Paramore**

**MidnightShadow: Okay, inspiration for that little scene with Luella and Tom came from one of my best friends, who confessed that a boy did that to her in first grade. I thought it was really cute, so decided to use it in my stories. **

**Put ****_OMG-so-cute_**** in a review if you like it! **


End file.
